SOCKS!
by tootsieXpopXdiscovery
Summary: Follow Harry on this disturbing night when he finds out what Dumbledore would say and do if he was drunk.


**Socks**

**By: tootsieXpopXdiscovery and Lady L Starz**

**A/N: Heyyy, Guys! OK, if you think this story isn't that…well…great then keep in mind that we wrote this at about midnight. While writing it, we thought it was hilarious, but maybe to you normal people it won't be.**

**WARNING!!!!!!! In this story it mentions "Gay pride." It is not meant to offend anyone! It was just something that we thought Dumbledore would not wear. And _NO _he is not gay. You will find out who he likes...**

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Harry Potter and we probably never will. But we _will_ own Daniel Radcliffe and Rupert Grint someday!

**Dedications:**

tootsieXpopXdiscovery: Cassie! (LaffertyLover) What's up person!

Lady L Starz: KelsiLovesLucas! I an SOOO sorry! I really hope we can still be friends!

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The evil older man known as Lord Voldemort kissed the young red-headed girl known as Ginny Weasley.

"NOOOOOOO!" a boy with emerald eyes and messy black hair awoke from a horrible nightmare. Ginny was his girlfriend and he didn't want Voldemort to steal her away.

As quick as he could Harry Potter grabbed his invisibility cloak and hurried up to Dumbledore's office to tell him about the dream. He hoped it wasn't a prediction.

Harry got outside the gargoyle and was about to say the password but a loud bang inside the office caused him to take a step back. Someone Harry least expected burst out of the office.

Professor McGonnagal stumbled out with her shirt unbuttoned so her bra was showing. It was very disturbing to see his teacher's bra and what the bra was semi-covering. Her pants were on backwards and she was hopping as she walked, trying to get her other shoe on. But the most disturbing thing was what she was carrying... black lacy underwear. Harry help back the barf that was threateningly close to escaping his mouth.

Ignoring the disturbing sight he just saw, Harry decided he should still see Dumbledore about his dream. "Lemon Drops." Harry mumbled sleepily. The gargoyle jumped aside and Harry knocked on the office door hesitantly. "Come in!" a slurred voice belonging to Dumbledore exclaimed from the other side of the door.

Harry slowly walked in and found Dumbledore in only a pair of pink boxers that were charmed to blink "I love Minerva." Dumbledore seemed unfazed like he didn't realize what he was wearing... or the lack thereof.

"P- P- Professor?" Harry asked tentatively. "I had another nightmare. This one was very... err... odd."

"You know what's odd?" Dumbledore asked. "Matching socks_. MINE_ for example are completely unmatched." Harry looked down and to is surprise, saw one sock that was red,yellow,green,silver,blue, and black stripped with white pompoms, and the other was neon green toe sock that said "Gay pride" with a rainbow over the words. Harry held back his laughter.

"Yeah, that's nice... so anyway-"

"I like socks!" Harry was cut off.

"I know but the dream was about-"

"I like YOUR socks!" Dumbledore slurred starring at Harry's feet. He was just wearing plain black socks. Harry's eyes widened as Dumbledore collapsed on the floor and crawled to Harry's feet gazing at them intently. "Can I smell your socks?! Can I have your socks?! Can I eat your socks?!" Dumbledore drooled as he tried to pull Harry's shoes off. Hurriedly, Harry removed his socks and handed them over. He saw the empty firewhiskey bottle on Dumbledore's desk and decided he could see him about the dream tomorrow. The last thing he saw before he left was his headmaster sitting on the floor with flashing boxers, nonmatching socks, and two black socks on his hands. He was chewing on the sock on his left hand.

Harry went back to his dorm and laid down. He tried to clear his head of the horrible images he just saw. He finally fell back to sleep but unfortunately it wasn't a dreamless sleep

_Him and Voldemort were in the graveyard once again. Suddenly at the same time, Harry and Voldemort both shout the killing curse at each other. A flash of green light sweeps over both of them and they fall to the ground.  
**DEAD**_

_Out of no where Dumbledore appears in his blinking "I love Minerva" boxers with his hands behind his back. He walks over to Harry with a meaningful and serious look on his on his face. He stands over Harry and starts to raise his hands from behind his back as he murmurs what sounds like a spell._

_"Sss-Sss-Sss-Sss-Sss- Sss-Sss-Sss-Sss-Sss-Sss-Sss-Sss-Sss-SssSss-Sss-Sss-Sss-Sss- Sss-Sss-Sss-Sss-Sss-Sss-Sss-Sss-Sss-Sss-Sss-Sss-Sss-Sss-Sss- Sss-Sss-Sss-Sss-Sss-Sss-Sss-Sss-Sss-SssSss-Sss-Sss-Sss-Sss- Sss-Sss-Sss-Sss-Sss-Sss-Sss-Sss-Sss-Sss Sss-Sss-Sss-Sss-Sss- Sss-Sss-Sss-Sss-Sss-Sss-Sss-Sss-Sss-Sss Sss-Sss-Sss-Sss-Sss- Sss-Sss-Sss," he whispers bringing his hands forward, "SOCKS!!!!!!!"_

_He put his hands all the way in front of him with Harry's two black socks on them. He has a goofy grim on his face and a twinkle in his eyes. _

_Dumbledore then makes his left sock puppet say, "I am Lord Voldemort! I will kill you!"_

_Then the right one, "No, I am Harry Potter! I will kill you!"_

"_I hate you!" sock puppet Voldie exclaims_

"_I hate you more!" Sock-Harry yelled. Dumbledore tried hard to make it look like he wasn't talking._

_"I love you!" Dumbledore made the sock puppets shout while pushing them together like they were kissing._

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Harry bolts up breathing heavily.

"Phew," Harry smiled, "It was just a dream.

Then Dumbledore pops up...

_**"SOCKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

Harry faints.

_**THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**A/N: **We hoped you liked it!!!!!!!

And now you know you want to press that button! please go to our website, it isn't much yet be we will try to make it better. Write in the guestbook please. go to 


End file.
